theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Absenteeism
Absenteeism is the video where Alana Brown starred in. Synopsis Alana decides to bunk off school by going to the mall and doing naughty things. She steals an expensive dress, scams the food court and puts a nappy on an employee, but then gets herself grounded. Plot This video begins with Alana in bed. Her mum, Emma, comes in and tells her that is was time to go to school. Alana responds that she doesn't feel too good, thus wanting to stay in bed. Emma immediately tells Alana that she is not poorly, and tells her to go to school. Alana immediately responds by saying she doesn't feel good to go to school, and asks her if she could stay at home. Emma finally gives up, and warns her that if she was to be expelled due to absenteeism, Alana would be grounded 'until she said'. Alana then decides to head to the mall, and added that she couldn't wait for the fun to begin. That is when she went out of the house to go to the mall. Meanwhile, at Alana's school, her teacher was going to teach her class Maths, when she suddenly notices that Alana has gone missing. One of her students replied, saying that Alana was performing absenteeism. Her teacher cancels all her classes, then decides to take them on a field trip to the mall to catch Alana. Julie and her friend Salli are looking at some lovely dresses. One of the dresses, unfortunately, costs £699.99, and Julie said she couldn't afford the dress. Salli reckons that the designer dress would look lovely on her, and also agreed on the price, then suggests to look for dresses that they can afford. Then an employee comes along. Salli responds by saying that both she and Julie are looking for dresses they can afford. The employee then explains that there is an offer that's going on at the moment. The offer was 'Buy 2 Dresses, and get the 3rd Free'. The dresses, she added, costs £19.99. Julie then suggests looking at the dresses on offer, which leads to Alana coming to look at dresses. After noticing the price, Alana decides to steal the dress, using the shopping bag, before heading to the food court. She gets the shopping bag, and puts the dress in without too much effort, before heading to the food court. At the food court, Alana meets up a fast food lady, asking if she could take Alana's order. Alana responded by ordering a burger and small fries, which comes to a total of £4.99, which she pays with a 5p coin, Alana saying that she had paid a £5 note. The clerk then discovers that Alana had committed fraud. She orders Alana out of the food court. Alana then asks if she could collect her food, but the clerk responded immediately that she is not collecting her food, since she committed fraud. Alana calls her a bitch before returning to the store that she stole the dress from. Alana then wonders what to look for now, before another employee comes in to ask if she's having any trouble looking for something. Alana responds that she's happily browsing, when the employee spotted her bag, asking what was it, and adding that it looked like a shopping bag. Alana responds to the cause, stating that it was a bag alright, and asks what was in it. The employee states that she got a dress worth £699.99, and asks Alana if she has that much. Alana says she hasn't, which the employee states that Alana would not be getting the dress, since it was too expensive. Alana then angers the employee by saying she stole the dress when she first visited the store, because she badly wanted it. Alana repeats herself, which the employee shouts at her, for deeming it proper to steal such an expensive dress. Alana asks her if she could keep the dress, but the employee outright denies her, saying she does not have enough money for the dress. She added that the price tag was still on the dress and she did not collect a receipt, before putting the dress back, and telling Alana that if she was to steal another dress, she would have to call security and to eject her from the mall. Alana then proceeds to put a nappy on her. After 10 minutes of struggle, the employee is now in nappies for the public to see. She tells Alana that she would be calling security and to eject her from the mall. Her teacher then turns up and scolds at her. Alana asks her what she was doing, and her response was that she was looking for her, and the teacher found her in the department store. She added that it was to dangerous for a 9 year old to be going to the mall on her own. She added that Alana would get expelled due to absenteeism, so she drags her back to school for a disciplinary hearing. The employee muttered angrily about Alana and decided to take the nappy off before another employee would spot her. At the disciplinary hearing, MePhone4 introduces himself and says that he is the head of all schools, Brackney Mental School in general. Alana's teacher says that she was bunking off school, and MePhone4 replied that she was performing absenteeism, then asks how she would plead. Alana Brown pleaded not guilty, but MePhone4 states that absenteeism is a very serious crime, which is one that people cannot get away with. Emma Brown then turns up, and immediately questions the events which took place. MePhone4 says that they would be deciding to punish Alana for performing absenteeism, before he decided to find Alana Brown guilty of absenteeism, but, out of all things, he could only punish her in the form of a month's worth of detention for one hour. He added that detention would start the next day at 3 o'clock. Emma then takes Alana home, and states that Alana was lucky not to be expelled. Back home, Emma punishes Alana about not being well and going to the mall by herself. She added that she only got a month's detention because of what she did. She also received phone calls, and asks if Alana was reported. Alana asks about the calls, which Emma replies tat the calls were from the mall. Alana had stolen a £699.99 dress, scammed the food court and put a nappy on one of the employees, which was very naughty of Alana. Emma added that putting a nappy on an employee was sexual harassment. She then grounds Alana for a month, and she would be having nappies on as well. She then orders Alana to come, as she was to put a nappy on her. She added that Alana would go straight into bed, once her nappy is on, and she added that Alana would not be getting any dinner tonight, because she doesn't deserve any. Alana apologizes, saying that she promised not to do it again, which her mum denies. She tells Alana that it would be time for a nappy. Emma tells Alana not to argue and orders her to come with her. Characters * Alana Brown * Emma Brown * Unnamed teacher * Unnamed 2 students * Julie Jones * Salli Henderson * Unnamed fast food lady * Unnamed clerk * Unnamed employee * Unnamed security * MePhone4 Trivia * to be added Category:Videos Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded videos